


New Love

by Sara1991



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Abduction, Babysitting, Betrayal, F/M, Falling In Love, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: Inuyasha can’t get over Kikyo & Kagome can’t take it anymore…especially when she finds Inuyasha in Kikyo’s arms.So she decides to run away.  However, she gets lost & runs into Sesshomaru, who needs someone to watch Rin for him while he’s out and Jaken refuses to do so anymore.Sesshomaru thinks that Kagome is the right one for the job and abducts her & forces her to watch Rin for him.But what happens when she slowly starts to fall for her captor?What happens when Inuyasha realizes he screwed up?





	1. Chapter 1

“Kagome, are you ok?” Sango asked looking at Kagome.

“I don’t know, something just doesn’t feel right. Where did Inuyasha say he was going again?” Kagome asked looking at Miroku.

“Out for a walk. But that’s all he said. Why? What are you thinking?” Miroku asked looking at Kagome.

“I don’t know. Maybe I’m just paranoid.” Kagome sighed.

“Trust your yourself Kagome.” Sango said with a smile.

“Right. I think I’m going to go for a walk to clear my mind.” Kagome said as she go up.

“Ok.” Miroku and Sango said at the same time as Kagome left the camp.

“That’s exactly what Inuyasha said…” Miroku said looking at Sango.

“Do you think he’s looking for Kikyo again?” Sango asked looking at Miroku.

“Oh, I hope not; it might be Kagome’s breaking point if he is.” Miroku said looking at Sango.

“Right…” They both sighed as Shippo snuck out to follow Kagome.

Kagome was walking towards trouble and she didn’t even know it; she was being watched by more than just Shippo.

It was when Shippo ran into something that Kagome knew he was following her.

“Shippo, what are you doing following me?” Kagome asked slightly annoyed.

“I was worried about you; we all are.” Shippo answered causing Kagome to look around; she did not see or sense Sango or Miroku.

“Ok…I’m sorry if I sounded annoyed; but I just kind of wanted to be alone.” Kagome sighed.

“So you can find Inuyasha?” Shippo asked looking at Kagome.

“Yes…” Kagome sighed; there was no point in lying to him now.

“I guess I should head back…” Shippo sighed when he seen Kagaome was still going to look for Inuyasha.

“No, you can come with if you’d like; but you have to keep quiet.” Kagome said looking at the little fox demon.

“Ok.” Shippo said happily as Kagome let him jump into her arms.

**Ten Minutes Later:**

They found Inuyasha; it looked like he was waiting for someone.

“Maybe he’s waiting for you.” Shippo said looking at Kagome.

“No, he’s not.” Kagome said as Kikyo showed up and Inuyasha smiled at her.

“Have you been waiting long?” Kikyo asked in her monotone tone of voice.

“Nah; I was early.” Inuyasha said calmly.

“I’m so glad.” Kikyo said walking over to him.

“What brings you back here?” Inuyasha asked curiously.

“You of course.” Kikyo said putting up an invisible barrier.

“Me?” Inuyasha asked sounding kind of shocked.

“Of course; I’ve missed you. I love you; don’t you love me?” Kikyo asked putting her arms around Inuyasha’s shoulders.

“Of course I do.” Inuyasha said in a trance like state as he leaned over to kiss Kikyo.

“I can’t watch anymore.” Kagome said with tears in her eyes as she got up to run away.

“Where are you going?” Shippo asked worried.

“Anywhere but there. Probably home.” Kagome said as she ran.

“Please don’t go Kagome.” Shippo cried; he didn’t want her to leave him.

“She’s not going anywhere except for with me; and so shall you.” Sesshomaru said as he jumped down in front of Kagome and Shippo.

“Sesshomaru!” Kagome and Shippo yelled in shock and fear.

“What do you want with us?” Kagome asked backing up with Shippo in her arms.

“That’ll all be explained at a later time.” Sesshomaru said as he leaped behind them and knocked Kagome and Shippo out before throwing them over his shoulder.

By the time Inuyasha got to them, he was too late.

“Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?” Inuyasha asked pissed off.

“Just collecting what I needed.” Sesshomaru said showing off Kagome and Shippo.

“Kagome! Shippo! Let them go!” Inuyasha yelled as Sesshomaru flew up into the air.

“Why? You’ve got your wench already. Go back to Kikyo!” Sesshomaru yelled before disappearing.

“Oh no…did Kagome see me and Kikyo…again? Why does she keep following me?” Inuyasha asked himself before running back to the camp.

“Inuyasha, you’re back. Did you see Kagome?” Sango asked looking at Inuyasha.

“Yeah, Sesshomaru got her and Shippo.” Inuyasha said right away.

“What?! What does he want with them?” Sango and Miroku asked standing up right away.

“I don’t know, but we have to find them right away!” Inuyasha exclaimed as he ran out of the camp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Hours Later:**

“Wh-what? Where am I? Shippo, are you ok?” Kagome asked concerned when she seen Shippo was just coming to.

“I’m ok…” Shippo said a bit woozy.

“Good, you’ve awaken.” Sesshomaru said standing in front of Kagome and Shippo.

“What do you want with us?” Kagome asked standing up and standing her ground.

“Well, I had just wanted you; but the fox was there as well. I figured two for the price of one.” Sesshomaru said calmly.

“Excuse me? What do you want us for? Inuyasha will never give up the Tessaiga.” Kagome said seriously.

“I’m not after the Tessaiga; I have a better sword. I just need you.” Sesshomaru said seriously.

“What for?” Kagome asked looking at Sesshomaru.

“What’s going on? Kagome!” Rin asked and then cried happily.

“Hi Rin.” Kagome said looking at Rin.

“She’s why you’re here. She really likes you and she needs someone to watch over her while I’m not around; Jaken refuses to do it anymore.” Sesshomaru said looking at Kagome.

“Oh Kagome, will you stay with us?” Rin asked hopefully.

“Oh wait…what about Inuyasha? You want to stay with him, don’t you?” Rin asked doubtfully.

“I’ll stay for awhile.” Kagome said standing there; she needed to be away from Inuyasha for a long while.

“Yay!” Rin yelled happily.

“What about Sango and Miroku?” Shippo asked looking up at Kagome.

“I’ll explain to them what’s going on when we see them next. For now I just can’t be around Inuyasha. You’re welcome to go if you want.” Kagome said looking at Shippo.

“No, I want to stay with you.” Shippo said jumping into Kagome’s arms.

“That’s ok, isn’t it?” Kagome asked looking at Sesshomaru.

“As long as Rin is taken care of, I’m fine with whatever you want to do.” Sesshomaru said jumping away.

“I’ll show you where we’re staying for now.” Rin said taking Kagome’s hand and led her to a spot in a field with tall grass.

“This is nice.” Kagome said and then realized that she didn’t have any of her things.

“What is Kagome doing here?” Jaken asked strolling by.

“She’s going to be watching over me since you refuse to.” Rin said sticking her tongue out at him.

“Where’s Lord Sesshomaru?” Jaken asked looking around.

“He took off somewhere.” Kagome said as Shippo jumped down.

“Why would he leave me behind?!” Jaken asked, crying out like he normally does when he’s been left behind.

“Who knows…” Shippo said shrugging his shoulders.

“Are you and Inuyasha having a fight?” Rin asked curious.

“No…well not really; it would’ve been a fight if I had seen him.” Kagome said seriously.

“He was with that Kikyo again, wasn’t she?” Jaken asked knowing the answer.

“Yes.” Kagome answered as she sat down.

“I’m sorry.” Rin said sadly.

“It’s not your fault.” Kagome said with a smile as Shippo sat in her lap.

**With Sesshomaru:**

“Sesshomaru! Where did you take Kagome and Shippo?!” Inuyasha asked demanding an answer as soon as Sesshomaru landed in their camp.

“I’ve come for the girl’s things.” Sesshomaru said looking at Inuyasha and his companions.

“What do you want with Kagome?” Miroku asked looking at Sesshomaru.

“What did you do to her?” Sango asked worriedly.

“I didn’t do anything to her; she and the fox are safe.” Sesshomaru said simply.

“But for how long?” Inuyasha asked getting ready to fight.

“For as long as she watches Rin.” Sesshomaru said calmly.

“You want her to be a babysitter?” Sango asked shocked.

“Exactly. And she’s agreed to; so where are her things?” Sesshomaru asked once again.

“Why would she ever agree to stay with you and be a babysitter?” Inuyasha asked annoyed.

“You’re the one who drove her away.” Sesshomaru said annoyed.

“What is he talking about?” Miroku and Sango asked at the same time.

“I don’t know…” Inuyasha said looking at Sesshomaru.

“The girl caught him in the arms of that Kikyo again.” Sesshomaru said plainly.

“Inuyasha!” Miroku and Sango exclaimed shocked and angered.

“I take it this is her stuff?” Sesshomaru asked picking up Kagome’s backpack and sleeping bag and pillow.

“Yes.” Sango said right away; she was mad at Inuyasha right now; she couldn’t blame Kagome for leaving.

“What are you two doing?! We have to go get Kagome back!” Inuyasha yelled.

“Why? So you can hurt her again?” Sango asked as she walked away.

“At least if she’s with Sesshomaru, we’ll get to see her again vs. if she went home; she may never come back.” Miroku said as they watched Sesshomaru leave.

“Grrr…” Inuyasha growled as he went after Sesshomaru…or tried to; he lost his scent rather quickly…


	3. Chapter 3

“Lord Sesshomaru!” Jaken cried happily when he seen Sesshomaru over head.

“Where’d you go? What is all that?” Rin asked as she, Kagome and Shippo walked over.

“Is that my stuff?” Kagome asked confused.

“Yes…I figured you’d want you weird things.” Sesshomaru said calmly, rolling his eyes.

“Kagome!” Inuyasha yelled appearing out of nowhere.

“Inuyasha, what are you doing here?” Kagome asked backing away.

“I’ve come to rescue you.” Inuyasha said right away.

“She doesn’t need to be rescued.” Rin said right away.

“You’re the one who was with that Kikyo lady. Why don’t you go find her again?” Jaken asked earning a glare from Inuyasha.

“Kagome, I’m sorry; come back to the group.” Inuyasha said, pleading with Kagome.

“No. I’m going to stay here for awhile. Inuyasha, I can’t take it anymore. It’s me or her; I’ve told you this before.” Kagome said seriously.

“But that’s not fair!” Inuyasha shouted out frustrated.

“Well it’s not fair when you tell me that you only have eyes for me, but go off and sneak around with her!” Kagome yelled back.

“Jaken, take Rin elsewhere…now!” Sesshomaru exclaimed urgently.

“Yes my lord; come Rin.” Jaken said seriously as Rin followed him.

“Well if you’d just quit following me all over the place you wouldn’t see me sneaking around! And besides, I shouldn’t have to sneak around; I should be able to have more than one girlfriend! I mean, I defeated Naraku for crying out loud!” Inuyasha yelled furiously.

“ _ We _ defeated Naruaku, not just you.” Kagome said seriously, shaking her head.

“Ahh…semantics.” Inuyasha said casually.

“Oh my god Inuyasha! You’re…you’re impossible.” Kagome said as she started walking away.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Inuyasha asked furiously.

“Away from you!” Kagome yelled as she took off running, Shippo following her after glaring at Inuyasha.

“Kagome, get back here!” Inuyasha yelled ready to take off after her.

“Leave her be Inuyasha.” Sesshomaru said calmly, blocking his way.

“What did you do to her?” Inuyasha asked accusing Sesshomaru of something.

“I didn’t do anything to her or the fox.” Sesshomaru said calmly.

“I don’t believe you. I don’t know how, but somehow, you’ve brainwashed her. And I will get her back. Just you wait, watch and see.” Inuyasha said backing away from Sesshomaru.

“Watch and see are the same thing idiot.” Sesshomaru said crossing his arms across his chest.

“Shut up!” Inuyasha yelled embarrassed as he ran off.

**With Kagome, Rin & Shippo:**

“Kagome, are you ok?” Rin and Shippo asked concerned as Kagome sat there crying.

“Don’t worry about me; I’ll be ok.” Kagome said with a fake smile…


	4. Sorry

I would like to apologize for not updating recently or whatever. I've been struggling with my arthritis, depression, numbness in my thumbs & writers block...but as of late mainly the depression. Please bare with me as I try to get better. I will try to update as soon as I can. I'm sorry once again...

Sara1991


	5. Chapter 5

** Three Weeks Later: **

Kagome and Shippo had started to settle in and were getting used to being a part of Sesshomaru’s group.

Kagome took care of Rin, Shippo and A-Un, making sure they were safe, fed, had enough to drink and then asleep at a decent time.

As rare as it was, Kagome would also help Sesshomaru thwart off demons using either her arrows, or her spiritual abilities.

It was rarer than when she traveled with Inuyasha and gang, but Kagome still goes back to the world she came from to see her family. But who really knows how long that’ll last? It was a miracle that the well opened up again in the first place to allow her to travel back and forth.

Shippo and Rin often played games and whatever together, and they both slept next to Kagome at night.

He didn’t know why, but Sesshomaru found himself thinking of Kagome often, and he refused to leave them all alone at night…which was the entire reason for taking her in the first place. He had taken Kagome to watch over Rin at night while he went out to do whatever; now he couldn’t stay away.

Jaken, well he was so relieved to not be on babysitting duty anymore, but he still complains…a lot. He was also thrilled because now he could be at Sesshomaru’s side at all times; wherever he went, Jaken was sure to follow.

Every now and then, they would run into and talk with Miroku and Sango; Sesshomaru said they could stay as long as they didn’t get in his way, but they denied. 

Sango and Miroku have settled down in a small village and are trying to start a family.

None of them have seen neither hide nor hair of Inuyasha; every now and then, they see Kikyo wandering around collecting the souls of young girls.

One time, Kikyo laid a trap for Kagome.

** Flashback: **

“We’ll rest here for the night. Wom—Kagome, there’s a hot spring just down that hill. Go relax.” Sesshomaru said seriously.

“Can I go with?” Rin asked, looking at Sesshomaru.

“Let her be, Rin.” Sesshomaru said seriously.

“It’s ok; I don’t mind if she comes with.” Kagome said calmly.

“Fine… But do not stress her; she needs her strength if she’s going to continue to watch over and protect you.” Sesshomaru said seriously.

“Yes, of course. Come on Kagome, let’s go!” Rin exclaimed happily as she led the way, smiling and giggling the entire way, while Kagome followed with a smile.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

“Kagome, you have to feel the water; it’s so warm!” Rin called happily as she stood in the water.

“I’ll be in in just a second.” Kagome said with a smile as she started undressing.

However, once she was down to just her bra and panties, a light purple mist swept through; it made Kagome dizzy.

“Kagome, what’s going on? Kagome? Kagome, what’s wrong? Where are you going? Kagome?!” Rin cried when she saw Kagome’s eyes go blank and she started walking away like a zombie.

After a few seconds, she seen Kikyo, who looked like she was concentrating on something.

And then they both disappeared altogether.

Rin waited for the strange light purple mist to disappear before getting out and redressing.

“Lord Sesshomaru!” Rin called, running over to him, tripping on the way.

“Rin, what’s wrong? Where’s Kagome? What smells like a mixture of poppy, violet, lavender and lilac?” Sesshomaru asked, looking at Rin while sniffing the air.

“It’s Kagome; there’s something wrong with her!” Rin cried.

“What do you mean?” Sesshomaru asked right away.

“She was getting ready to get in the hot spring, when a purple mist came by; she dropped everything and started walking away like a zombie. And Lady Kikyo was there as well, but I don’t know what she was doing. But whatever it was, after a little bit, both she and Kagome disappeared.” Rin explained, out of breath.

“Stay here with Jaken, A-Un and the fox; I’ll find Kagome and bring her back.” ‘If it’s the last thing I do.’ Sesshomaru both said and then thought seriously as he took off.

‘What’s going on? Where am I?’ Kagome thought as she unconsciously moved along…until she seen Inuyasha and Kikyo…or, what or who she thought were Inuyasha and Kikyo.

Who, or whatever they were; they were making out while ripping each other’s clothes off.

She didn’t know what came over her, but a deep seeded anger came to the surface and Kagome lost it; she “took out her bow and arrow and started shooting” while screaming at them, tears just overflowing out of her eyes.

“Wahhh! You two-timing son of a bitch! How could you do this to me?! Huh?! How?! Even Sesshomaru has more dignity than you! And you, you’re nothing but a dead slut feeding off of innocent young girls! You’re the devil incarnate!” Kagome screamed, running towards them, still “shooting her arrows.”

When she got to where they were, however, she seen that she had “shot” “Inuyasha” and “Kikyo” and there was blood everywhere.

“Oh no… What have I done? He may have been a two-timing ass, but he didn’t deserve this… Kikyo maybe; but not Inuyasha. I can never forgive him for this; I can’t even take him back… But, all these years…he did keep me safe.” Kagome said, looking at the “carnage” in front of her as she cried.

“This is how you truly feel.” Kikyo said, walking around Kagome, before stopping in front of her.

“Wh-what? Kikyo? But how?” Kagome asked, confused.

“Again, I ask, how in the world are you my reincarnation? You should know that this is just a trap of mine. It’s time to get rid of you once and for all. You, my dear, have been poisoned…in a sense. I suppose you’re more in a trance than anything. You didn’t really kill me or Inuyasha; but you wanted to. The moment you seen those puppets designed as me and Inuyasha having sex, you wanted them dead. You wanted Inuyasha and me dead. Don’t deny it; just admit it. You wanted us dead just as much as we want you dead. Nobody loves, or even likes you. Nobody will ever love you. Who would ever love you? Inuyasha doesn’t love you; he never did. I’m the one he loves; I’m the one he’ll always and only love. No one is going to save you. Just admit it; you’re going to die alone, and a prude. So, why don’t you just go and die already?!” Kikyo yelled, pushing Kagome backwards into what seemed like a deep, never ending hole of poison miasma, spikes, and man-eating demon worms.

“Kagome!” Sesshomaru yelled, cutting Kikyo down before getting to Kagome just before she hit the poison miasma. But of course, it wasn’t really Kikyo; it was just a puppet of hers.

“Ahhh!” Kagome screamed, and continued screaming even after Sesshomaru got to her.

After just a few seconds, Kagome passed out in Sesshomaru’s arms with a nasty fever and was harshly breathing; he took her back to camp where Rin and Shippo immediately crowded him, worried about Kagome.

Even if he won’t admit it, even Jaken was worried about Kagome; he could tell Sesshomaru was falling in love with her.

Sesshomaru laid her down on top of her sleeping bag, covered her up and had Jaken and Shippo go get her clothes.

** End Flashback: **

That was a week ago; Kagome was just starting to feel better. However, she wasn’t back to her full strength…


End file.
